London's marauders
by Jesy Black
Summary: (UA) Ellos son arrogantes, desadaptados, con vidas trágicas, llevando al extremo su rebeldía. Son brujos, jóvenes y tenaces. Son los merodeadores de Londres, delincuentes juveniles. Yaoi, hetero, humor, lenguaje adulto, lemon. (Este es un fic bastante viejo, aun así me gusta)


_**Sirius Orión Black**_ no era como otros adolescentes de su edad, definitivamente no lo era. Su erotismo iba más allá de lo que cualquiera pudiera sospechar y su elegancia podía derribar terribles y fuertes paredes de la heterosexualidad masculina.  
Sirius era hechicero, de una familia de hechiceros, por lo que desde pequeño supo su condición a diferencia de otros niños hijos de _muggles_ los cuales se sorprendían ante la verdad, al nacer con poderes mágicos.  
Sirius no era como otros adolescentes por otros motivos, tal vez lo que le diferenciaba del resto era aquella mirada gris que hipnotizaba sin importar nada, o el cabello negro que le llegaba hasta el cuello, tal vez el arete que adornaba su oreja derecha o aquella barra de metal que atravesaba el hélix de la izquierda. Probablemente se deba a su sensualidad, o al que fumara y bebiera a temprana edad, aunque siempre con moderación. O lo más importante, su escueto grupito de amigos.

Sirius adoraba a sus compañeros, quienes habían conocido en primer año en el colegio de hechicería. Hogwarts logró ser un hogar para él, aquella escapadera de su vida familiar. Entraba a las ocho de la mañana y salía a las seis de la tarde, por lo que no pasaba nada de tiempo con su histérica y loca madre, o el abandónico de su padre o su patético hermano menor con más prejuicios que cualquiera de su familia.  
Hogwarts logró ser más que su hogar, era una escuela como todas las demás, se dividía en diferentes años y secciones, por lo que al principio de la jornada el sombrero seleccionador te ingresaba a una 'casa', a la cual uno tenía que jurar lealtad y ayudar a sus compañeros para ganar puntos. Algunos eran listos, otros tontos, algunos ganaban y otros perdían, pero todos, absolutamente todos, eran una enorme familia.

Había pasado de las cinco y media, inclinado en la pared con su pierna levemente flexionada y su pie apoyado, de la mano derecha traía un cigarrillo y varios anillos de plata, mientras que con la mano izquierda acariciaba aquel cabello lacio y oscuro como la noche. Una calada y exhaló fuertemente mientras podía ver como su compañero, aquel muchacho de cabello alborotado y ojos avellanas se acercaba a él.  
 _ **James Potter**_ no aparentaba ser un revolucionario como si lo parecía Sirius con su vestimenta oscura, pulsera de tachas y botas con cierres, no, pero tampoco era el típico niño de mami que vestía suéteres y camisa con botones, James era James con su propio estilo. Siempre de jeans, con una playera de alguna banda de rock, su cabello despeinado, lentes de sol sobre su cabeza (a pesar de usar lentes de aumento), un chaleco sin mangas de jeans con algunas tachas decorativas y un tatuaje en la muñeca. James también fumaba, pero en menor medida que Sirius, y siempre llevaba su mochila colgando sobre un hombro.  
Potter formaba parte, indirectamente, de las familias más ricas de todas, los Black. Su madre, una mujer bastante mayor, era tía de la madre de Sirius y le había costado muchísimo tener familia con su esposo Fleamont Potter, por lo que James resultó ser un milagro de la naturaleza.

–¿Has visto a _Pete_ y _Lunático_? –preguntó James desinteresadamente, Sirius giró la cabeza, buscando algo en la calle, y luego lo miró nuevamente.

–Sus papis seguramente los están retrasando. ¿Qué excusa pusiste para saltearte la clase de pociones? –Sirius se llevó nuevamente el cigarro a la boca, James sonrió de costado.

–Clásico, el buen dolor de estómago, incomprobable…amigo –bostezó mientras Sirius le exhalaba el humo en la cara, con la mano se lo quitó de encima–. ¿Puedes exhalar esa cosa lejos de mi rostro?

–¿Quieres? –preguntó extendiéndole el cigarro, James negó.

–Me fumé uno fuerte hoy a la mañana, mi mamá estuvo toda noche oliendo mi ropa y el cuarto –bufó, giró la cabeza y vio a un muchacho caminar hacia ellos–. Es el lunático.

–¡Al fin! –Sirius parecía molesto y volteó a ver a su compañero, quien arrastraba un especie de bolso por el piso, seguramente por lo pesado que estaba.

 _ **Remus John Lupin**_ era el más bueno de los cuatro amigos, la voz de la conciencia en determinadas ocasiones y el que ponía frenos cuando sus amigos realmente se pasaban con sus bromas. Lupin era hijo de un mago y una muggle, desde pequeño tuvo dotes para la magia y una inteligencia insuperable. ÉL tenía el cabello largo hasta los hombros, de color castaño, siempre atado en una cola de caballo baja y con algunos mechones que cubrían parcialmente sus ojos o se ocultaban detrás o delante de las orejas. Sus ojos eran miel, bastante clara; vestía de una manera similar a la de Sirius, aunque con colores un poco más claros como el gris o el blanco. En su lengua, y desde hacía un año, traía un arete con una pequeña bolita de metal; su oreja izquierda estaba repleta de aros y su oreja derecha traía un pequeño arete en forma de lobo completamente diminuto. A diferencia de James y probablemente de Sirius, no traía ningún tatuaje en su cuerpo, pero si deseaba hacerse uno próximamente.  
Remus le extendió el bolso a Sirius quien sonrió y lo tomó, para luego ver lo que había dentro, un montón de cajas cerradas de cigarros de alta calidad, algunos cuantos habanos y encendedores.

–¡Oh, te besaría sino fuera por mi novia! –susurró Sirius buscando entre la mercancía–. Ésto es una mina de oro ¿cómo la conseguiste?

–Mi padre trabaja en el negocio –masculló Remus y cruzó los brazos–. Es fácil para mí conseguir de esas cosas.

–¿Y la maría? –preguntó James al notar que no había dentro del bolso.

–No la iba a traer, la tengo en casa debajo de la cama, a este paso me crecerá una planta de marihuana allí –bufó, estaba harto de ser un especie de acumulador para sus drogados amigos.

–¿ _Pete_ te llamó? –preguntó Sirius mientras cerraba el bolso y se lo colocaba en el hombro.

–Sí, su padre lo encontró alterando el brandi y está castigado, así que tardará en venir –murmuró el castaño y se apoyó en la pared.

–Hasta que Pete piense en un plan para escaparse tendremos que pensar en cómo entramos a ese lugar sin él –habló James–. No sé qué piensen ustedes, pero a Pete no le da mucho la cabeza.

–¿Recién te das cuenta, James? –preguntó el más alto, de cabellera oscura–. Vamos a mi casa a dejar esta preciosura. ¿Entraremos en mi moto?

–Ve con Lunático, yo me quedaré acá a hacer guardia –bufó el muchacho de lentes y se apoyó en la pared cuando Sirius se retiró de allí en busca de su moto–. Y trae la varita, no quiero quedarme encerrado nuevamente en ese estúpido bar _muggle_.

–De acuerdo, campeón. Vamos Lunático –Sirius se quita el bolso y se lo tira a Remus, haciéndolo caer de espalda al piso–. Eres tan débil.

–Si al menos tu estúpida boca me informara que me tirarás algo encima, seguramente la habría tomado –se levanta lentamente, sacudiendo sus pantalones–. ¡Esta _mierda_ es pesada!

–Claro que sí, y trata que no se te caiga o te mato Lunático –Sirius se colocó encima de su moto y Remus detrás con el bolso entre ambos.

–Traten de no matarse en el camino ¿quieren? –James frunció el ceño–. No sé cómo pueden ser amigos si se la pasan peleando.

Sirius abrió la boca pero no dijo nada, James entendía precisamente lo que quería decir pero no lo diría delante de Remus. Ambos se colocaron los cascos y partieron a Grimmauld place número doce. La casa de Black era completamente una maravilla, una mansión que parecía a simple vista pequeña, pero lograba ser bastante amplia una vez que entraban.  
Tenía un pasillo, completamente lleno de retratos y baratijas de familia, una escalera que daba a los cuartos del primero piso, donde dormían los hermanos; y una segunda escalera al segundo piso, donde estaban las demás habitaciones, entre ellas la de los padres.  
Sirius bajó de la motocicleta y guio a su compañero por su casa, subieron las escaleras hasta encontrar la habitación indicada, la abrió. Remus hizo un gesto de desagrado al notar lo sucio y descuidado que se encontraba aquel cuarto. Libros por todos lados, colillas de cigarro, uno que otro preservativo tirado, obviamente sin usar y en su envoltorio. Algunos posters de mujeres en bikini o motocicletas, unos de bandas musicales _muggles_ y por supuesto, los banderines de Gryffindor que tanto le molestaba a su familia.

–¿En serio que puedes encontrar las cosas en este cuarto? –preguntó Remus, pasó un pedo por encima del escritorio y el polvo se coló en él–. Es un asco.

–Deja de quejarte, ayúdame a buscar un lugar para esconder esta _mierda_ –susurró y ambos fijaron sus ojos en aquel hueco debajo de la cama, tal vez no era lo suficientemente grande para guardar todo pero si la gran mayoría–. Ayúdame a mover la cama.

Junto con Remus movieron la enorme cama de Sirius y comenzaron a meter uno por uno los paquetes de cigarros y habanos que habían robado, para luego colocar un pulóver viejo encima como tapadera y volver a correr la cama. Remus se sentó encima de ella y se acostó, agotado por la fuerza física, mientras Sirius se cambiaba la camiseta que traía puesta para ponerse otra.

–¿Llegaste, Sirius? –Preguntó una voz femenina, el muchacho se alertó pero solo logró girar para ver como su madre asomaba la cabeza–. Ah, Remus.

Su madre odiaba a Remus, como si no fuera poco, en realidad odiaba a todos sus amigos pero principalmente a Remus por ser un sangre mestiza hijo de una _muggle_. A Peter lo odiaba menos, dado que ambos padres eran magos, pero no dejaba de ser su padre hijo de una pareja muggle. Walburga le decía continuamente a Sirius, que andar con alguien como Remus le haría tener ideas contrarias a la de su familia y separarlo progresivamente de ellos, pero el joven Black nunca tomó la palabra de su madre muy enserio, y desde su más tierna infancia se había revelado ante los ideales de los Black, suponía Sirius que por eso era amigo de Remus desde hacía tiempo o al menos esa fue la causa principal de su acercamiento al joven castaño, lo que pasó después que afianzó más su vínculo, pasó después.

–Buen día señora Black –saludó, Remus era un canalla, sabía que Walburga lo odiaba y hacía todo lo necesario para que ese odio se incrementara más, saludándola de manera amigable mientras se acomodaba más en la cama de Sirius

–¿Arete nuevo? –la mujer señaló la boca del muchacho y éste sonrió de costado.

–Claro, quería renovarme –murmuró, para culminar con una frase arrolladora–. A Sirius le encanta.

Walburga miró a su hijo quien sonreía de costado y se colocaba una camiseta nueva, bufó algo molesta y se fue azotando la puerta. Unos segundos después los dos estaban riéndose sobre el comentario de Lupin. Hacía unos pocos años, Remus había descubierto que la madre de su amigo era una completa homofóbica, aparte de odiarlo a él por su naturaleza genética, tenía la extraña idea de que el castaño era _**gay**_ , y no se equivocaba. El joven había declarado abiertamente su sexualidad a sus amigos durante su tercer curso y fue aceptado por ellos, más las bromas al respecto siempre fueron bastante crueles pero nunca se quejó de ellas.  
Así, Remus había ido a dormir muchísimo a casa de Sirius luego que éste le contó a su familia sobre su _'nuevo amigo gay'_ lo que comenzó con las sospechas de Orión y su mujer sobre la aparente vida sexual de su hijo, quien presumía ser completamente heterosexual (hasta tenía novia) pero tenía una extraña (según ellos) relación con el maricón del grupo.

–No sé por qué te gusta que mi familia te trate de _marica_ , eres lo menos _marica_ que conocí en mi vida –Remus sonrió, era verdad, nunca le gustó los estereotipos, pero definitivamente él no era lo que se llamaban 'mariposones' ni mucho menos.

–Me encanta hacer enojar a tu madre, es realmente gracioso –se levantó de la cama y se acercó al muchacho–. Tenemos que irnos, don Juan, deja de mirarte al espejo, me enfermas.

–Lo siento, mi amor, pondré mis ojos en otro lado –susurró burlonamente acercándose a él y tocándole el trasero, Remus le mira y frunce el ceño.

–Ya déjame, vamos que se nos hará tarde, ya está oscureciendo.

–Claro, debemos irnos antes que James nos dé una patada en el orto a cada uno, ¡vamos! –inmediatamente salió del cuarto, bajó las escaleras y se subió a su motocicleta que había dejado estacionada. Remus se sentó detrás y ambos regresaron al lugar.

Sorpresivamente _**Peter Pettigrew**_ se encontraba allí. Peter era igual a ellos, campera de cuero con tachas, camisa de tela de algodón celeste, unos jeans y zapatos deportivos. Tenía un arete en los labios y fumaba como escuerzo. Era un poco más grandote que ellos, pues tenía unos cuantos kilos de más, pero a diferencia de Lupin, quien era considerablemente delgado, Peter no le hacía falta recordarle que debía comer.  
Su cabello era rubio, veteado de castaño, y sus ojos celestes. No era el más lindo del grupo, pero tampoco era feo, aunque su nariz era algo alargada, mantenía un cierto atractivo. Sin lugar a dudas, Sirius era el más apuesto, alto y con un cuerpo envidiable, pero no por ello el resto se le restaba el atractivo. Remus era considerablemente apuesto, pero bastante delgado y ojeroso para resaltar, aunque según varios, si él comiera más y durmiera de vez en cuando, seguramente sería más o tan atractivo como Sirius. James, por otro lado, era el blanco fácil de los piropos femeninos por su bien formado trasero y sus brazos.

–¡Al fin llegaron! ¿Cómo les fue? –preguntó Peter, Remus se le acercó.

–¿Qué haremos? –Cuestionó James e inmediatamente Sirius le estampó un croquis en el pecho–. ¿Qué _mierda_ es ésto, Sirius?

–Un croquis, idiota. Donde están todas las alarmas, la activación y desactivación de ellas, un hechizo simple nos ayudará con eso –James toma el papel y comienza a verlo–. Entraremos por aquí arriba, hay una ventana, luego nos deslizaremos por los ductos de ventilación, ahí es donde entras tú, Lunático.

–¿Yo? ¿Y por qué yo debo estar en los ductos, Sirius? –preguntó cruzando los brazos.

–Eres el más liviano de nosotros, imagínate si le diéramos esa tarea a Pete, seguro se caería y rompería todas las instalaciones –le quita el papel a James y le muestra el lugar a Remus–. Ves, aquí, bajas por acá y abres la puerta principal, yo me encargaré de los hechizos.

–¿Y qué haré yo? –pregunta Peter, algo enojado porque nunca le tomaban en cuenta para los planes.

–Tú estarás aquí, y te llevarás el botín con mi motocicleta a mi casa ¿de acuerdo? –Sirius observó a cada uno de sus compañeros.

–¿Por qué a tu casa, Sirius? –James también estaba extrañado por la localización de los objetos del delito.

–Por qué está más cerca de aquí, son cinco cuadras cuesta abajo, sólo debes dejar el botín en la puerta, justo al lado de los arbustos que tanto ama la _zorra_ de mi madre –le entrega el papel a Remus–. Sube en mis hombros por allá arriba –señala una parte del local–. Soy el más alto así que te estirarás menos.

–¿Y yo qué _mierda_ hago en tu plancito? –preguntó James nuevamente.

–Tú vigila y cuando Lunático nos abra, entraremos y te encargarás de la caja registradora, yo de las bebidas alcohólicas de la azotea y Lunático….trae algunos refrigerios –acompaña al delgado muchacho hasta un extremo del local y se agacha para que el joven pudiera subirse a él.

Remus se trepa en la espalda de Sirius y se agarra de la pared mientras sube hasta los hombros, James mira para ambos lados tratando de mantenerse alerta mientras Peter se reclina en la motocicleta, apoyándose en ella y masticando un chicle en la boca. Remus logra alcanzar el techo con sus manos y es ayudado por Sirius para treparlo, el pelinegro era condenadamente alto y fuerte, por lo que le fue bastante fácil lograrlo. Caminó por el techo hasta encontrar el ducto y golpeó con sus botas negras la ventanilla enrejada que cayó estrepitosamente. Como pudo se metió en los ductos, siguiendo el croquis detallado de Sirius, mientras éste utilizaba la varita para desactivar las alarmas.

–¿Crees que los del ministerio de magia se den cuenta? –preguntó James, casi de manera inconsciente.

– _Ja_ , esos no se dan cuenta de nada ¿verdad? –Le mostró la varita–. Se la robé a mi viejo. No soy tonto, James.

–Eres un _puto_ genio –masculló mientras seguía al muchacho de cerca, quien terminó de desactivar las alarmas–. Bien, Lunático ya debe estar por la mitad del camino, vamos adelante.

Los dos muchachos se acercaron a la puerta y escucharon un ruido pesado de alguien cayendo a una distancia considerable, para luego sentir como los cerrojos se abrían y la puerta se movió hacia dentro. Remus estaba allí con un llavero en forma de argolla, lleno de llaves, que movía con su dedo anular de la mano derecha.

–Primer obstáculo, superado –susurró, James inmediatamente golpea con su mano la de Remus en señal de victoria y va tras la caja registradora, Sirius hace lo propio en la azotea del bar con las bebidas y Remus camina por todo el antro observando las bolas de cristales colgadas y las mesas de madera de roble.

–¡Ábrete maldita _mierda_! –James comenzó a forcejear la máquina, la cual no entendía, Remus comenzó a reír.

–Eres un inútil, James –bufó y el castaño se acercó, tomó una hebilla que llevaba en el cabello para que no se le escapen los mechones y comenzó a forcejear un costado, lográndola abrir de par en par.

–Wow, Lunático, eres un experto en abrir cosas –el castaño sonrió y Sirius bajó de la azotea con varias botellas de licor–. ¿Encontraste algo bueno?

–Estúpidos muggles, no tenían _whisky de fuego_ , pero encontré Ron, Vodka y este licor de chocolate que seguramente te gustará –lo último se lo dijo directamente a Remus, quien lo tomó del cuello de la botella y miró la marca.

–Justo como me gusta –murmuró.

–¿Hay algo de dinero ahí? –Sirius se acercó a la caja registradora que James se encargaba de vaciar.

–Repleto, cariño. Podré comprarme esa escoba que tanto quería y hasta alcanza para comprarle un cerebro a Pete –termina de colocar los últimos billetes y cierra la caja, cuando empieza a sonar una alarma–. ¡ _Puta mierda_! ¿No habíamos desactivado todas?

–¿Qué es de la vida sin un poco de riesgo? –preguntó Sirius mientras jugaba con la varita.

–¡Lo hiciste tú! ¡Eres un desgraciado, Sirius! ¿No ves que nos puede atrapar la policía? –preguntó James alterado, Sirius sonreía.

–No nos atrapará si mueves el culo, James ¡Vamos! –corrió hacia la puerta donde estaba Peter encima de la moto, le entregaron el dinero y las bebidas para luego huir a toda velocidad.

James se subió a la moto antes que se perdiera por los caminos, mientras Sirius y Remus tomaron la calle anexa y saltaron varias rejas para llegar a una plaza completamente arbolada. Corrieron hacia las calles de abajo mientras reían y escuchaban las sirenas de la policía de fondo, buscando a los ladrones de aquel bar de mala muerte. Ambos dejan de correr y comienzan a caminar rápido para bajar progresivamente el ritmo hasta quedarse completamente de pie, y sentarse en el césped.

–Woooo, estas cosas sí que me levantan –habló agitadamente el mayor y buscó en sus pantalones, Remus sonrió–. ¿Dónde está? La tenía justo acá –murmuró y abrió los ojos cuando la encontró, era un pequeño cigarro de forma extraña, Remus pudo entonces notar que no era un cigarro común, era uno de marihuana–. ¿Quieres?

–No….–susurró–. Fúmalo tú.

–Vamos Lunático, pareces una virgen curada…. –tomó del bolsillo trasero de Remus un pequeño encendedor, cosa que alertó al castaño–. Y tanto tú como yo sabemos que no eres virgen bajo ningún concepto.

–De acuerdo, dame –murmuró bajito, Sirius encendió el cigarro e inhaló una vez antes de pasárselo a su compañero–. Aaaaah –exhaló–. Ésto es vida, Lunático.

–No sé cómo te puede encender esta clase de cosas –caló hondo y exhaló para volvérselo a pasar al dueño–. Llevamos haciendo ésto de meternos en problema con la ley desde los trece.

–Siempre fue idea de James, yo era un chico bueno antes de conocerlos –rio sonoramente antes de volver a fumar, es verdad, Sirius venía de una aristócrata familia de abundante dineral, no necesitaba delinquir para tener dinero, al igual que James, pero lo hacían por mero aburrimiento, por sentir la sensación de la adrenalina, dado que no querían experimentar con drogas duras para sentir emoción.

 **Sirius** , hace unos cinco años atrás, era un solitario muchacho sin amigos dentro de una familia odiada y amada por igual. Sus padres eran primos en segundo orden, por lo que Sirius creyó que él estaría desquiciado al ser adolescente y comprender el incesto amplio que había justo en su línea directa. Su primer y mejor amigo fue **James Potter** , quien vivía a unas cinco calles más adentro de Londres; eran familiares (no directos) pero familiares al fin, aunque los padres de James jamás hablaban de la familia Black por vergüenza al ser parte de ellos y sus ideologías anticuadas.  
Ambos, Black y Potter, eran muy unidos durante sus primeros meses en el colegio, así y todo comenzó a salir juntos a tomar helado o al arcade de la vuelta de la casa de James, hasta habían inventado un lenguaje propio y con frecuencia los castigaban. En uno de sus castigos conocieron a **Remus Lupin** , el niño perfecto al que corrompieron. Sirius, con una edad no mayor a los doce años, quiso integrarlo al grupo y conocer un poco más de su historia, probablemente por el hecho de ser hijo de una muggle le llamaba más la atención que cualquier otro, además que su madre seguramente se pondría rabiosa al saber esa parte de la historia que ella no conocía. Remus era pobre, sus padres apenas tenían suficiente dinero para vivir y por esa razón comenzaba a robar comida de la cafetería del colegio, ésto fue imitado por James y Sirius, quien comenzó a sentir tentación ante aquello. Remus fue prontamente corrompido y terminó escuchando música metal pesada, perforando sus orejas y lengua, para luego definirse sexualmente, sorprendiendo a todo el mundo.  
Remus era el tercero en mando, los cabecillas solían ser James o Sirius, pero Remus también aportaba mucho de sus conocimientos. Sin ir más lejos, el encendía autos de sus vecinos sin usar las llaves, lo que les parecía a ambos adolescentes bastante ingenioso y por demás atractivo.  
 **Peter** se les unió un año después, era el típico regordete que todos le tenían lástima, pero a la edad de catorce comenzó a adelgazar lo suficiente y a crecer en altura. James le invitó una vez que vio que Remus comenzaba a ser amable con él y se preguntó que tenía ese muchacho que podría servirles a la causa. Le plantearon su estilos de vida y Pete aceptó gustoso de tener nuevos amigos. Así se formó el grupo.

–Vamos a casa, los chicos ya deben estar allí –dijo Sirius una vez terminado el cigarro, levantándose y sacudiéndose el pantalón–. ¿Vienes?

–Espérame, es difícil levantarse en esta posición –Remus comenzó apoyando su mano en el pasto y extendiéndole la otra a Sirius quien tiró de él y lo levantó de un jalón.

–Bien, vamos, aun se escucha a la policía, pero no pueden acusarnos de nada –Remus se tocó la cabeza para ver si tenía la hebilla y si la tenía–. No me gustaría ir a prisión a tan corta edad.

–Irías a la correccional –susurró Remus caminando–. Aunque el peor en todo ésto sería yo mismo. ¿Saben lo que les hacen a los chicos como yo allá adentro?

–Claro, son la _puta_ de todos los reclusos, no es algo que no te agrade –Remus le lanzó una mirada asesina–. ¡Es broma, es broma!

–Más te vale Sirius, tú también eres guapo, no tardaran en abrirte….–pero no continuó, vieron a la policía girando por la esquina, lo que les asustó, pero al no verlos detenerse continuaron su camino–. ¡Mierda, Sirius! Tú y tus _putas_ ideas.

–No vas a negar que fue casi tan placentero como un orgasmo –le miró de reojo.

–Prefiero el orgasmo, es menos peligroso.

Ambos se dirigieron hacia Grimmauld place número doce donde ya se encontraban Peter y James, fumando un cigarrillo apoyados en la reja, con toda la mercadería que habían robado, más los billetes que Potter se colocó en todos los bolsillos de la chaqueta y pantalón. Cuando vieron a sus amigos cruzar la calle, James levanta la mano para saludar, Sirius se relajó al ver a su moto sana y salva, al menos el estúpido de Peter no la estrelló contra algún árbol como había ocurrido con la anterior motoneta que le habían regalado sus padres para su cumpleaños.

 **Continuará.**

Éste es el primer capítulo, espero que les guste y no me tiren con tomates. El que avisa no traiciona, les dije que las personalidades serían diferentes.  
Sirius es el mayor, seguido por Peter, Remus y último James. Trate de respetar algunas cosas pero bueno, ya saben jajaja. Espero les guste. **Gracias y dejen comentarios por favor.**


End file.
